1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to the field of information handling systems. More specifically, but without limitation, the present disclosure relates to latches within portable information handling systems.
2. Background Information
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is an information handling system. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for such systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
An information handling system (IHS) may exist in a portable format, such as a laptop. In some laptops, a latch which can be spring actuated, is used to secure the top to the base of the laptop. Spring actuated latches may produce an audible sound caused by the vibration of the spring when the latch is released. The audible sound, which may be described as a spring resonance sound or “twang”, may give a cheap or low quality perception to a product.
Current methods and apparatus for reducing audible sound or vibration associated with spring actuated latches include the addition of parts to contact the spring, for example, a foam pad. However, the addition of parts to an IHS may present an increase in cost and assembly time. Furthermore, materials such as foam may wear down from the contact with the spring and may prevent proper operation of a spring due to catching.
Thus, a need remains for apparatus, systems and methods for damping spring vibration and/or sound utilizing design features integrated with the spring actuated latch.